


dear 5up

by anibutonao3



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up - Freeform, 5up can't respond, Among Us, Angst, Best Friends, Crossover, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Miscommunication, Other, fluff at the end, fundy writes letters, one-sided, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibutonao3/pseuds/anibutonao3
Summary: fundy left for the dreamsmp.or5up can't write back.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 24
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

dear 5up,

how are you? i'm sorry i left cogchamp, but it's better here. i had to keep tubbo safe.

i have family! i've always told you how much i wanted a family. my dad wilbur is really cool, i'm sure you'd be great friends. he's got a new nation, i think he called it l'manberg. but it's fun here! not as much tech, so i have to walk everywhere which is a bother. but i've made some friends here, as well as wilbur. this dude called eret, who has a stupidly deep voice. it's weird.

tell sam, ranboo and crumb i miss them!

from 

fundy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

there's been a war. 

nothing to stress about, i'm not badly hurt! but someone i cared about betrayed us, so emotionally i'm kind of funky. anyway l'manberg has independence now, from the guy called dream who runs the whole thing. there's another kid here that's tubbo's age! tommy. they're a duo! like you and me! speaking of us, how's cogchamp? i haven't been there in what seems like forever. i'm definitely going to visit soon.

see you soon :)

from, 

fundy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

somebody killed my fox! 

i had named them fungi, like crumb always wanted to. and i know you'll say i'm reckless, but i dueled him. and if i do say so myself, i did a pretty good job of it. well, i mean i lost. but whatever. it's basically a win, if you don't include the part where i lost. there's also an election here. i'm running for president with niki! we called it coconut 2020. i hope we have your vote :D 

miss you!

from,

fundy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

i'm scared.

we lost the election, obviously. but some guy named schlatt's in power. he's scary, 5up. he banished wilbur and tommy away to somewhere. i'm in his government now. i decided to do what's right, and i'm going to spy on him. i'll make my dad proud. and there's a festival! i wish i could take crumb to it. there are lanterns and everything.

hope you're safe.

from,

fundy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

i regret moving here.

wilbur didn't appreciate anything i did. i think he's going insane, 5up. the festival was bad. there was murder. tubbo. and ranboo's here now, somehow. he said you sent him to get me to come back. he said you told him to hack in. 5up, i can't come back. i have a life here now. i need to fix everything that has happened, yknow? you always told me to never give up.

hope you're well.

from, 

fundy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

it's getting better.

the dictator schlatt died. heart attack, surprisingly. thank god. we're finally free. we can start again now. this letter won't be much. it's late, and i'm really tired.

miss you

from, 

fundy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

wilbur's gone.

the person i came here for. gone. dead. died by my grandfather's hand, not before blowing up half of l'manberg with it. but i just want to start again 5up. i want to come back. after this whole mess is finished up, i'll come home. i promise. but for now, i have people to look after. how did you never cry 5up? i always wondered that about you.

from,

fundy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

i'm sick of it.

this shit has done me no good. me and niki are going to ruin this place by our own hand. tubbo's gone like schlatt. sam's off doing god know's what. why did you send him as well? he'll be in danger now. i have nobody but you, 5up. as i speak, niki is getting to work on how to destroy l'manberg once and for all.

it was all for nothing.

from,

fundy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

are you ignoring me?

from,

fundy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

you never write back. 

from, 

fundy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear 5up,

i guess i don't even have you.

from, 

fundy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5up held the letter close to him, tears staining the crinkled paper. He had tried to write back, tried to get to his best friend but Dream wouldn't let him. The letters never got through, no matter how hard he tried. They were just returned, ripped and torn, and sometimes a scathing message from Dream would come with it. Fundy hadn't written a letter to him in months.

5up still had all the ones from before, scattered across the floor of his house. There was nothing he wanted more than to go to the Dream smp, to go and talk to his best friend. Even just to see him would've been enough. It had been a year since they had seen each other. 

And the truth came crashing down on him, a raucous symphony yelling, taunting him. He'd never see Fundy again. Their friendship was gone, the remnants left to the wind and rain. All he had left were these stupid letters, that just jeered at him from where they lay.

He felt hopeless. Ranboo and Sam were gone too. All he had was Crumb, and he most definitely couldn't tell her. It would worry her, taint her innocence. He was overwhelmed, drowning in the feelings of confusion and lost. 

So, for the first time, 5up let himself cry. He cried for his best friend, for everything he had been through. He cried for Ranboo and Sam, who went to get Fundy but couldn't return. He cried for Crumb, who was always asking where her friends went. 

He cried for all of them, and for what could have been.


	2. dear fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5up writes to fundy
> 
> or
> 
> turnip boy goes lengths to meet fox boy

The news of Dream's imprisonment spread like wildfire. His server was known as one of the most private, upkept server, with barely any news ever coming for it. For many, his imprisonment was a shock. It was very rare for a server's owner to be put out of power, let alone a private server. It only ever happened on the smaller ones, or places like 2b2t. They hadn't known of L'manberg, or the turmoil that was ongoing. All they knew was the smiley façade Dream had put up. 

So when 5up heard the news, a few months after his breakdown, he couldn't believe it. The person that had kept him from his best friend for so long, had cut all contact between them was no longer a problem. The person who had taunted him for so long was gone. And when he realised this, he knew what he had to do.

5up ran out of the house, and grabbed his backpack. He was trying to find Crumb. He spotted the small cat in the fields, attempting to harvest the wheat that had grown. Her paws were full, and she dropped her little bundle when she saw 5up.

"5up, are you okay? You seem in a rush!" she asked, bounding over to him. 

He knelt down and pet her, whilst explaining, "I need to go somewhere. It's really urgent. Promise me you'll stay safe?" Crumb nodded, running back to the fields. 

He watched her leave, praying to whatever was above that she wouldn't get into to much trouble. Shaking the thought from his head, 5up planned how he could get to the SMP. Nether travel between lands was dangerous, with many people getting mauled by the hoglins that had come about. Flying with the elytra took too long, and he'd run out of fireworks way before. The train was too slow. 

Suddenly, he remembered someone who could help. They hadn't talked in a while, but it was always worth a shot. 5up pulled out his phone and made a call to a long forgotten number. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A spaceship flew down from above, and landed on the grass with a thud. He giggled at the sight, having not seen the ship for quite a while. It was an oddly shaped metal thing, with two engines at the very back. It had a navigation centre near the front, but there was no doubt it was old. The paint was chipping away, and the remains of a logo were on the side of the ship.

"Still hasn't fixed the logo," he thought to himself, "She really doesn't change." The door to the spaceship opened, and a person wearing a yellow spacesuit walked out. They looked around, before spotting the person. Quickly, they took of their helmet and smiled,

"5up!"

"Hafu!"

"Dude, it's been ages," Hafu laughed, looking at her little brother, "How's life been treating you?"

He grimaced at the words, answering, "Not the best. There's... a lot to get through, to say the least. But thanks for turning up. Also, there's no murder this time, right?"

Hafu just shook her head, before pulling 5up onto the ship. she led him through the ancient corridors to the navigation panel.

"Well, it'll take an hour or two to get to the Dream SMP. You can fill me in then!" she commented cheerfully, leaving no room for disagreement. She threw him a pink helmet, and gestured to a seat next to the pilots. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been nice catching up with you." 5up finished, just as Hafu landed the spaceship. She smiled in response, looking at her younger brother.

"The main bit of the SMP should be in North," she told him, handing her younger brother a map, "Stay safe out there. Don't get in trouble. If you do, then I'm not going to be the one saving your dumb ass." 

He took the map, and looked over the details, and replied, "Seriously, thank you. Stay safe."

Hafu grinned in response. Slowly, 5up exited the ship with his backpack, stepping onto the grass of the plains. He watched as it left, waving it goodbye until he couldn't see it amongst the clouds. Then, he looked at the map, having already forgot Hafu's instructions. He began walking in the way he thought it was, before promptly walking the other way when he saw a creeper.

He had been walking for about an hour when he saw a black building loom above him. It was an intimidating thing, made up of blackstone and other various blocks in shades of black. he assumed that this was the prison in which dream was kept, and made a mental note for later.

5up walked around it, admiring how there always seemed to be an air of fog around the building. Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him, and a pain in his head. Seething, he walked a few steps back before looking up at the person.

"Shit, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean too, I was just-" the person stopped, and looked at him.

5up took a deep breath, smiled, and replied cheerfully, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Fundy?"

The fox froze, and looked him up and down. 

"Why the fuck are you here?" he burst out. 5up stood in shock. This wasn't the answer he anticipated at all.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Fundy restated, glaring at his supposed best friend, "How do you have the nerve to turn up here? I'd sent you letters every month, I'd steal paper from chests just to write to you. I'd leave my friends just so I could post the letter. And even when you never responded, I continued! I held on to some small, fragile hope that you'd reply, and that the post was slow over there. And ever fucking month, that hope got smaller. I gave up. You know 5up, I thought I had you. But you probably never read those stupid letters. You didn't even care."

A tear slid down 5up's face. He probably should've expected this. Had this come from anyone else, he probably would've laughed. But from Fundy's mouth it hurt so much more. A sudden need to explain himself grew inside him, and before he knew it he was yelling back.

"If you didn't only fucking care about yourself, you would see I tried! Every time I got your letter I would try reply. I would show them to Crumb and we'd read them together. It was the highlight of our months. We'd try and respond, but none of our letters went through!" he yelled, tears still falling.

"You're crying." Fundy stated bluntly, "You never do that."

5up just laughed angrily, before responding, "Yeah. I am fucking crying, because I haven't seen my best friend in a whole year and when I arrive after all this time he just yells at me. If you actually stopped just paying attention to yourself, you'd know I sent Sam and Ranboo to help you. If you weren't an ignorant dick, you'd realise I had to spend a whole year never being able to respond to the person who I was closest too! But no, all you think is about poor little you and how tragic your little story is. News flash! Your story isn't the only fucking one."

5up finished, panting from his outburst. There was an uncomfortable silence, one which even the birds couldn't seem to break. Yet somehow, even after all that went on, Fundy started to giggle. 5up looked at him, confused, but his laugh was contagious. Soon, both of them were laughing for no particular reason.

"We really are stupid, aren't we 5up?" Fundy laughed, looking at the smaller man.

"Speak for yourself," 5up quipped, still giggling. They stood there, staring at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, come one, you know you want a hug!" Fundy teased, opening his arms. 5up stepped into the hug and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. It had been a whole year since they had met, and it showed. They held each other tightly, and neither wanted to let go. 

"Oh!" 5up exclaimed, making Fundy look at him confused, "I nearly forgot something." He took his backpack off and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a bundle of envelopes, all tied together with string. Grinning, he handed it to the still confused fox.

Fundy held the envelopes, before looking down to read what was written on them.

𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘺.

𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐫𝐚:

5up looked at the masked man sitting in the corner of the cell. He laughed at the dishevelled man, a maniacal sounding laugh that rang out across the prison.

"Why are you here?" Dream asked tiredly.

In a sing-song voice, 5up replied, "To let you know that if you hurt Fundy again you're dead!" Dream just laughed.

"A few years spent in a murder game really teaches you a lot." 5up commented casually, pulling a knife out his backpack and twirling it in his fingers. He clicked his fingers, and he was suddenly in the cell, with a dagger to Dream's throat. 

"So, watch your back!" 5up giggled, clicking his fingers again and appearing outside the cell.

Dream never had a peaceful night since.

**Author's Note:**

> an angst one finally dont cry on me though /j
> 
> kudos + comments appreciated <33


End file.
